


you make me feel so weak

by mygracelessheart



Series: Trouble [1]
Category: Justice League vs Teen Titans, Teen Titans
Genre: Handjobs under a blanket, M/M, i am rarepair trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygracelessheart/pseuds/mygracelessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the latest team movie night, Jaime gets a little frisky under the blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me feel so weak

Gar sucked in a breath, just barely able to conceal a whine. Kori glanced over at him, concern creasing her brow, but he managed to shoot her a reassuring smile, and she turned back to the movie.  
"Will you stop that?" he hissed in Jaime's ear, the curved shell just next to his face.  
In response, Jaime's hand tightened around his dick, rubbing his thumb across the tip. Gar had to bite back another moan. Normally, he wouldn't mind a handjob from Jaime. He loved getting handjobs from Jaime. But team movie night under a blanket when their teammates were three feet away was not the best place to do it.  
"I know you don't want me to stop," Jaime murmured in reply, and Gar had to suppress a shiver as Jaime's warm breath ghosted past his ear. "You love how it feels when I..." He trailed off, twisting his wrist and drawing a sharp gasp out of Gar.  
Kori glanced over at them, concerned again. Jaime reassured her this time with a quick flash of his mischievous, cocky grin, and she turned back to the screen. Before Gar could say anything, Jaime stroked him a couple of times, quickly, and used his other hand to fondle his balls for good measure. Gar's vision was started to blur white at the edges, a sure sign that he was about to come. He scrabbled at Jaime's wrist, digging his fingernails into the soft skin. Jaime didn't flinch- just leaned in close to nip at Gar's ear, once, and then the boy was coming in his pants, a muffled, drawn out groan almost drowned out by Jaime's murmuring. "There's a good boy," he was saying, softly enough that the words almost couldn't be heard over the movie. "There you go. You came for me. You're such a good boy. I might have to give you a reward later."  
Kori whirled to face them, her nostrils flaring. "You two!" She exclaimed, and everyone else on the team turned to look. She didn't say anything else; just pointed at the door with a hard look on her face. Carefully, Jaime extracted himself and Gar from the blanket, avoiding showing everyone the damp spot on Gar's pants.  
Gar's face might have been burning with embarrassment if he wasn't still zoned out from his orgasm, but he was alert enough to shoot Kori a sheepish grin as Jaime shepherded him from the room. The cooler air in the hallway, free from the scent of cum and sweat, did wonders for clearing Gar's head.  
Letting out a growl, he grabbed the front of Jaime's shirt, and backed the boy against the wall. "I actually wanted to watch that movie, you know," he gritted his teeth, trying not to growl again.  
Jaime only smirked, infuriating, and damn if Gar didn't think it was hot. "You have to admit, my idea was more entertaining."  
Gar pressed against him, using the whole length of his body to hold Jaime against the wall. "You're going to pay for that, Reyes," his voice had an edge to it this time, but not a hard edge. A playful edge, that promised so much more than a quickie under a blanket.  
Jaime's grin grew. He knew exactly what Gar had planned. "Bring it on, Logan."  
Gar could feel himself grinning too. Guess Jaime's plan had worked out after all. This would be much more interesting than the latest Bourne movie.


End file.
